A New Vampire
by agentyuni
Summary: Akina Simetra is a new student at Cross Academy. She is a 16 year old, She also is a Pureblood Vampire, which she accepted. She entered as a Day Class Student, because she doesn't know how to socialize with other vampires, she never had a happy life. Her parents died when she was three, she lived without a companion in life just with her cousin Ciela Simetra. Will her life change?


**Hey! So I can't finish or think of any story line in my SnK fanfic. So I decided to publish my story in wattpad. This is Vampire Knight. ;) ZeroxOC;***.**

* * *

**"Amia! Wake up already! You're gonna be late, it's ur first day in Cross Academy!"** Ciela screamed.

**"Five more minutes Ciela-chan!"** I answered.

**"No! You've been saying that for the third time! Get up already!" **Ciela shouted back.

**"Uhmm.. Lorena, dear do you mind waking up your cousin."** Ciela said as she smiled sweety at my cousin Lorena.

Lorena just looked at her sister and asked his brother, Louven to go with her. **"Louven come with me! Were gonna wake up Cheryl."**

Louven and Lorena are twins, but different in gender, they have the same age as me, but the problem about them is their always blunt.

**"Cheryl! Wake up already! Were gonna be late!" **Lorena as she shakes me off the bed.

** "Yeah! Yeah! Just wait I'm gonna get dressed. Are my things ready now?" **I asked.

**"Yep, its already down at the car. Just hurry up getting dressed, Bastard."** Louven said.** "Fine! Dweeb!"** I teased back.

At the car we were wearing casual clothes, because we don't have our uniforms yet.

**"Neh, Cheryl. I heard the class were entering was full of purebloods."** Lorena said.

**"Yeah! Amia, are you alright with that?"** Ciela asked.

Then I started to shiver and get nervous. **"Oh No! The bastard's shivering. Hehe."** Louven teased.

**"Haha, very funny Dweeb! I'm fine with it, just a little nervous, I don't know how to go along with them."** I mockingly joked.

**"But you're not allowed to socialize with people. What are you gonna do then, Cheryl?" **Lorena asked.

**"Well, I heard there are two vampires at the Day Class and they are also Sophomores, I guess you can bare with them"** Ciela said.

**"Vampires in the Day Class?! Are you kidding me?!"** I reacted with shock in my voice. **"Are you scared of vampires, even you are one?" **Louven added.

**"No! I just don't know how to get along with them." **I shyly said.

**"Well I hope you get along with the two vampires in the Day Class. Because that class is the only class with few vampires."** Ciela-chan said.

** "Fine! I'll try to get along with them." **I finally gave in.

* * *

**At The Chairman's Office**

**"You called us father?"** Yuuki said as she enters with Kaname and Zero.

**"Yes Yuuki I called the three of you because, I wnat you to assist the new transfer students. All of them are purebloods, infact their four purebloods, and all of the are from the Simetra Family."** Chairman Cross said.

**"What?! The Simetra Family?"** Yuuki said with shock.

**"As in the Simetra family?"** Zero added.

Chairman said as he hands the papers to Yuuki and Zero.

**"She requested it?"** Kaname asked.

**"No. Her cousins suggested it."** Chairman answered.

**"Now for the three left vampires, Kaname you'll be assisting them, I know you can handle them, Their siblings so their older sister can handle them."** Chairman explained.

**"I understand sir."** Kaname answered.

Infront of the gate we saw 3 persons in the gate 2 boys and 1 girl and the other guy was wearing a Night Class uniform And the other guy and girl was wearing a Day class uniforms, I have a bad feeling anout those Day Class students, I think their the vampires.

**"Oh No! I smell Vampires."** I whispered.

**"You scared already, Bastard?"** Louven teased.

**"Shut up!"** I said as I punched his stomach.** "Youch!"** Louven Screamed as we got out of the car.

**"Hi! And Welcome to Cross Academy!"** The guy with the White uniform said.

**"Thank you! I'm Ciela Simetra, and the two here are my siblings Louven and Lorena Simetra, and the girl over there is my cousin Akina Simetra." **Ciela said as she introduces us one by one.

**"Hi nice to meet you." **Lorena said as she hands out her hand and shook hands with them and louven did the same but the thing is his holding his stomach, maybe I really punched him really hard. -_-"

**"Oh My! She's the girl father was talking about." **The girl whispered with worriedness. Then the guy with the Night Class unifrom introduced his self.

**"I'm Kaname Kuran,Nice to meet you."** He said with a smile.

**"I'm Yuuki Cross."** The girl said. **"Maybe Yuuki Kuran, I'm Zero Kiryuu."** The guy said as he try to look at the other side to avoid Yuuki's glance.

**"And your name is?"** Yuuki asked me as she came closer to me.

**"I'm..I'm..I'm Akina Simetra... You can call...me... Cheryl...or...Amia..."** I said as I look down to avoid their looks, I promise I really can't handle vampires but my family is an excpetion.

**"You really are shy."** Kaname said.

**"Should we proceed to the Chairman's Office?" **Zero suggested.

On our way I kept noticing that Zero and Yuuki are looking at me with worried eyes, while Louven and Lorena are with Kaname asking something abput the Academy. At the office, I saw a guy with glasses, I guess his the chairman, but doesn't act like one, Why? Because this.

**"Oh Yuuki! Thank you for bringing them here, I'm so proud of you."** While she pushes the chairman away from her.

**"So you're the Simetra Family.I see you don't need to introduce yourselves because I already know each one of you, especially you Miss Akina. The name's Kaien Cross. Nice to meet you all."** The chairman said as he looks at me.

**"Yes! Nice to meet you to."** Me as I smile sweetly.

**"Such a sweet smile." **The chariman said.** "Is it true that you can't bare with other vampires?"** The chairman asked suddenly.

**"Uhmmmm. Uhmmm... Yes, sir. I don't know how to get along with them."** I said.

**"Well, were gonna fix your problm with it, that's why you're gonna stay at the Day Class for short notice only until you can socialize with vampires. And that's why we have Zero and Yuuki here to help you."** The chairman points out Zero and Yuuki.

**"Ah! Thanks..."** I said.** "So here are your uniforms." **The chairman as he hands out us the uniforms he handed mt two uniforms a white one and a black one at the top.

**"Oh my. I really am going to the Night Class."** I whispered.

When we were in seperate ways my cousins was with Kaname to go to the Night Class Dorms.

I was with Yuuki and Zero, suddenly Zero said** "You really are forced to be one of the guardians? Wow. That might be the exchange. Tsss" **Zero teased.

**"Uhmm...Yeah..."** I answered.

**"Zero stop that. She's just new." **Yuuki slapped Zero's head.

**"Damn! Do you really need to do that everytime?" **Zero asled with annoyance.

**"Yes! For you to learn to respect people." **Yuuki said.

Then I giggled a little, because they look like couples fighting about something. **"Uhhhh... Did she just giggled?" **Zero said as they stopped arguing.

**"Amia chan?" **Yuuki said with a smile.

**"Oh my! I'm sorry I laughed." **I said with shock.

**"Ahh. No it's fine." **Yuuki said. **"I gotta go now, my dorm is laready here." **Zero said as he entered the dorm.

**"Bye." **Yuuki said.

When we were in our way to our dorm, There were girls asking who I am, I couldn't answer because their asking like crazy. When we were in the room there was 3 beds and I saw 2 are occpied already that means I'm beside the window. Then I saw a girl that has a shoet orange hair.

**"Ah! Yuuki-chan. Who's the new girl?"** The girl asked.

**"Oh Yori-chan, she's Akina Simetra, our new roommate." **Yuuki said.

**"Hi my name is Akina Simetra, you can call me Amia or Cheryl if you want."** Me as I shook hands with her.

**"Wow! You're pretty. Neh, Yuuki I guess we have a new muse other than you."** Yori teased.

**"Yori-chan!" **Yuuki said the I blushed.

**"Hehe, sorry. I'm Wakaba Sayori. Sorry for th greet." **Yori said.

**"Nice to meet you to." **I said. The three of us just talked about their lives and the school. Well I didn't talk that much, infact I only laughed with them, I was still to shy to Yuuki-chan, but to Yori-chan I'm fine. It was already evening and curfew was in, my first day tomorrow as a Day Class Student. Hope I get adjusted to my first day as a guardian! -_-"

* * *

So tell me what you think of my first chapter. Only a few in wattpad commented in this chapter :). The second chapter is coming, just gonna do some polishing. Slrry about the grammar, English isn't my first language.


End file.
